Mots d'une nuit
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Les mots s'enchevêtrent, se lient et se délient au grée des thèmes qui raisonnent une nuit par mois. Ici les histoires s'écrivent au rythme lent du sommeil qui clos vos yeux et les personnages vivent leur vie tranquillement le temps d'une nuit 1 thème 1h pour écrire sur n'importe quel personnage d'Harry Potter
1. Astre solaire

Ce recueil se compose de texte que j'ai écrit durant les Nuits HPF du site : au cours d'une nuit par mois et de 21h à 4H du matin, pendant 7h plusieurs auteurs de fictions vont écrire sur le fandom de leur choix ou des textes libre. Les règles sont simples 1H 1 thème.

 **Nuit du 26 juin 2015**

 **Thème : Loitain(e)**

 **Personnage : Andromeda Black**

Tout lui paraissait si lointain maintenant qu'elle était partie. Elle contemplait les choses avec un certain éloignement. Les rires moqueurs et regards en coin lui paraissaient si étranges. Elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Elle avait tourné la page. Et oublié les rêves de hauteurs. Les envies d'éblouir les autres.  
Elle avait dit adieu à ce monde de paraître et d'illusions. Sans révérence, elle avait quitté la cour, ses talons martelant le sol en cadence. Le jour où elle s'était enfuie de cette soirée mondaine avait signé la fin de son entrée dans le petit cercle fermé.

Quelque fois, elle pensait avec nostalgie aux regards que les gens portaient sur elle. Aux sourires d'envie qui fleurissaient sur son passage et aux envies qu'elle lisait dans leurs regards. Elle avait été la princesse de la nuit. La future reine mondaine de ces aristocrates déchus. Elle se souvenait encore de cette odeur de scandale et luxure qui enveloppait les dames et gentlemen dans leurs plus beaux atouts.

De toutes, elle se démarquait avec son port de reine. Elle éclipsait même ses sœurs. Son sourire rayonnant rendait encore plus sombre l'astre de la nuit qu'était sa sœur. La benjamine ne paraissait qu'une copie d'elle. Elle était le soleil où ses sœurs n'étaient que pleine lune et nouvelle lune.

Mais un jour, elle n'avait plus supporté de devoir briller à chaque fois qu'il prenait à ses parents l'envie de l'exhiber. Elle avait fui dans la nuit sans se retourner. Ses petits talons claquant sur l'escalier en marbre. Sa robe de soirée l'enveloppait encore. Elle s'était éclipsée dans la nuit, alors que la fête battait son plein. Dans son sillage, elle laissait des effluves de son lourd parfum, seule trace de son passage.

Adieu les fêtes et diners mondains, les collations et ragots. Le soleil avait commencé à décliner et le ciel Sang-pur s'assombrissait sous l'éclipse dont elle était la cause. Elle avait chuté de son piédestal et sa cour lui avait très vite trouvé une remplaçante. Narcissa avait été hissée à sa place en effigie. Ah elle les surnoms flatteurs, les rubans et autres colifichets dans les cheveux. Elle lui laissait sans problème les présents, et rumeurs.  
Elle ne voulait plus être la reine des roses, les piquants elle préférait les voir de loin. Elle se moquait de tout cela. Mais aimait rêver à cette vie d'avant.  
Fini les tracas et autre malfaisance. Elle avait dit au revoir à la gangrène la société Sang-Pur. Elle avait tout fui au nom de l'amour et si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans soucis. Elle avait tout laissé pour Ted.  
Cette vie était derrière elle maintenant. Cachée au fond d'une boite tout au fond de l'armoire de ses souvenirs, sous scellée dans son cerveau. Elle avait une nouvelle vie différente de la précédente. Le reste n'était que lointaine nostalgie.


	2. Dans un souffle

**Nuit du 26 juin 2015**  
 **Thème** : Paresse  
 **Personnage** : Famille Weasley

Ce jour là, une chaleur étouffante règne au Terrier. L'air semble se solidifier et des voiles opaques de brumes dessinent des serpentins au loin. Pas une brise de vent ne vient soulever les rideaux. Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre, la maison parait retenir son souffle.  
Pas un chuchotement, aucun son ne résonne entre les murs. Les Weasley se laissent aller dans un immense élan de paresse en cette chaude après midi.  
Il est bien rare de n'entendre aucun cri et bruit étrange au Terrier, cette fois-ci n'est pas coutume. Mais sous cette canicule, il est inimaginable de s'agiter ou courir.

Sous les combles, les enfants tentent tant bien que mal de trouver le repos à l'abri de la fournaise qui sévit. Tels des lézards, ils rampent à la recherche d'un petit coin de frais. Les parents s'occupent calmement dans le salon.  
C'était une journée paisible au Terrier comme on en fait si peu.

Mais soudain, un grand fracas se fait entendre emportant avec lui un morceau du plancher. Deux rires se répondent en écho, avant de filer se cacher à l'abri de leur mère qui ne tardera pas à se lever.  
Et soudain la maison expire, le geste grave. Le charme vient d'être rompu bien vite, les hurlements reprennent, et la maison parait se plier sous l'agitation ambiante qui commence à la gagner.


	3. Gangrène

**Nuit du 26 juin 2015**  
 **Thème** : Clairvoyance  
 **Personnage : Voldemort**

De clairvoyance, il en manquait. Sa folie avait pris le pas sur tout le reste.  
Son corps décharné n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle pour la folie qui croissait en lui telle un parasite. Enorme ver qui nichait en son sein et le dévorait lentement. Son aspect extérieur n'était que le reflet de la gangrène qui le bouffait comme une vulgaire pièce de viande. Une cage pour le monstre qu'il abritait et qui croissait en lui.  
Autrefois il était humain, mais dorénavant il n'était qu'un être immonde fruit de ses exactions.  
Auparavant il était intelligent mais maintenant sa folie prenait le pas sur son habileté à manipuler. Son charme s'était rompu, élimé par la maladie qui le rongeait. Son âme s'étiolait et avec elle emportait la grandeur de son passé. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui renfermait un cœur noirci par la folie.  
La lucidité l'avait fui, ancienne amante bien trop fragile. Il n'était plus rien, un être réduit à un nom qui arrivait encore à faire frémir les couards.  
Quelques instants de discernement lui permettaient de voir le spectre d'un avenir sombre qui s'avançait lentement à sa rencontre. Mais sa folie revenait trop vite abriter son corps. 


	4. Phalène

**Nuit du 26 juin 2015**  
 **Thème** : Envoutant  
 **Personnage** : Pansy Parkinson 

Il n'était pas beau, mais il avait cette aura. Une sorte de mystère qui l'enveloppait.  
Pansy ne l'aimait pas d'un amour aveugle et passionnel. Les gens la prenaient pour une folle acharnée, ou comme l'esclave de Malefoy. Mais elle n'était rien de cela.  
Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui la poussait vers lui. Ce n'était pas l'égo qu'il affichait, ni sa cour de roi de pacotille qui le suivait et le flattait. Les flagorneurs, elle ne les aimait pas et s'amusait à montrer ostensiblement le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient. Le pouvoir ne l'attirait pas.  
Ce qui lui plaisait chez lui c'était cette fragilité qu'elle devinait sous l'armure de paraître que ses parents lui avaient forgé.

Elle avait appris à percer cette carapace que tout sang-pur arborait dans le plus beau style aristocratique. Il montrait un visage lisse, vierge de toutes émotions comme d'autres exhibaient bijoux et vêtements hors de prix. La noblesse ne se lisait pas aux nombres de gallions que vous portiez sur vous. Autant se coller des piécettes sur la peau ça reviendrait au même. Non, la vraie noblesse se lisait sur le visage et dans les gestes.  
Tout bon aristocrate sorcier se devait de forger sa cuirasse. Et elle était devenue experte pour détecter les défauts dans la maille.

Et ce qu'elle voyait de Drago l'attirait comme une phalène l'était par une bougie. Elle mourait d'envie de se bruler les ailes à la lueur envoûtante qu'il produisait.  
Elle voulait essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage lorsqu'il se croyait à l'abri des regards. Pansy voulait le faire sourire et voir ses traits creusés se détendre. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et elle voulait continuer à connaitre ses secrets comme autrefois. Entendre son rire cristallin résonner contre les murs, et sentir ses mains contre les siennes.  
Elle était malade à en crever de voir d'autres filles le séduire alors qu'elle était cantonnée dans le rôle d'amie d'enfance.  
Elle haïssait les flagorneurs mais des fois elle en devenait une pour tenter encore de lui plaire. Petit à petit, elle s'était retrouvée à se fondre dans la masse de la cour de Drago Malefoy pour parvenir à le voir. Elle se perdait dans cette lumière envoûtante qui lui faisait oublier tous ses tourments. 


	5. Relent d'alcool

**Nuit du 26 juin 2015**  
 **Thème** : Justice  
 **Personnage** : Serverus Rogue 

La justice, il n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un mot qui sonnait creux. Un mot rempli de vent qui se dégonflait comme un ballon baudruche. Des illusions et tromperies voilà ce que lui inspirait ce mot.  
Car après tout avait-il déjà eu de la justice dans sa vie?  
Son enfance n'avait été que brimade d'un père qui pensait qu'élever un enfant se faisait à coup de battons et de réprimandes en tout genre. Non, la justice il n'y croyait pas. Il avait vu sa mère mourir sous les coups d'un père trop ivre pour savoir quand s'arrêter.  
Pour lui, la justice avait un relent d'alcool frelaté. Et la voix de son ivrogne de père.

Que ses actes aient été bons ou mauvais, on lui avait tout pris. Une mère aimante et tendre avec lui qui s'était affaissée sous les mauvais traitements. Une amie dont il rêvait nuits et jours. Il avait tout perdu et la justice n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. La justice il n'y croyait pas et chaque jour, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un profond sinistre arrosé d'une pointe d'amertume morose. 


	6. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Nuit du 25 juillet 2015**  
 **Thème** : Neurone  
 **Personnage** : Fred et Hermione

Il l'aimait depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé mais maintenant c'était là et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.  
Son amour pour elle était comme les mauvaises herbes du printemps : impossible à éradiquer. Un amour qui avait le gout de l'interdit. Une passion tenace. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni ces sermons qui le rendaient fou plutôt qu'autre chose, ni les filles qu'il embrassait en tentant d'oublier son visage.  
Il était perdu, déboussolé. Il était pathétiquement amoureux. Et ça, il ne voulait pas en attendre parler.

Dans ses nuits elle venait le hanter. Il cherchait sa silhouette dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il traquait la lueur moqueuse ou colérique dans ses yeux chocolat. Il était entrain de devenir fou pour une jeune fille de un an sa cadette. Un amour qu'il récusait avec l'envie de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas céder à ses envies. Alors il rentrait sa tête dans les épaules refusant de la voir et allait embrasser Angelina pour oublier ses tourments.

Les jours à la chercher du regard se succédaient aux nuits où son regard le fixait. L'espoir et l'envie se faisaient plus forts tandis que la raison jouait à cache-cache avec les sentiments. Il s'était rapproché d'Hermione à force de l'observer et d'avoir envie d'être auprès d'elle.  
Et surtout, ils parvenaient à rester dans la même pièce sans tenter de s'étriper à cause de ses blagues à lui ou de celles de George  
Son frère le suivait péniblement dans son obstination à faire cette erreur mais, ne pouvait pas porter sa croix sur le douloureux chemin de l'amour.  
Lentement, les années se succédaient pendant qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris.  
Il refusait de s'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Certains jours, il acceptait ses sentiments pour mieux ensuite se voiler la face et dire que jamais il ne tomberait amoureux. Surtout pas d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout alors que lui était Monsieur-Un-Neurone.

Mais un jour, tout prit fin brutalement, il était parti comme ça sans un regard en arrière. Il avait ri et tout était fini. Il s'en était allé sans lui prendre la main. Il avait fui toute sa vie l'amour de sa vie. Et là, il était mort sans avoir tenté un geste vers elle. Ils avaient grandi ensemble mais jamais l'un d'eux avait osé faire le premier pas et maintenant il était trop tard. La mort avait mis fin à la partie. Le jeu est fini, l'amour est mort ce 2 mai 1998. 


	7. Une maladie

**Nuit du 25 juillet 2015**

 **Thème : Foule**

 **Personnage : Remus Lupin**

Sortir il n'aimait pas ça, peut être parce qu'il aimait son confort, sans doute parce qu'il était agoraphobe mais surtout car il en était incapable.  
C'était plus simple de prétendre que la foule lui faisait peur. Ses parents se faisaient déjà assez de soucis pour lui alors il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Avec son innocence d'enfant, il pensait simplement que dire que les gens lui faisaient peur était plus simple que d'expliquer pourquoi. Il avait bien vu la lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de ses parents lorsqu'il avait été diagnostiqué agoraphobe par ce psychologue moldu.  
Un enfant qui a peur de la foule c'était simple, ils pouvaient gérer ça, alors que (pour ?) son autre maladie ils en étaient incapable. Son autre maladie un terme qui voulait tout dire et pourtant niait la vérité. Il n'était pas malade, il avait changé mais ses parents ne voulaient pas mettre de mot dessus. Ils ne voulaient pas en attendre parler. Pour eux, ils l'aimaient et ça suffisait. Les gens l'aimeraient aussi tel qu'il était. Mais comment les gens pourraient l'aimer malgré sa maladie si ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait?

Il voulait en parler avec ses parents, entendre dire que oui ils avaient peur mais l'aimaient quand même. Mais dans sa petite famille parfaite on ne parlait pas de ce défaut qui n'en était pas un. Un défaut on pouvait le corriger lui, il n'avait pas le choix et devait vivre avec. Il voulait en parler et que ses parents ne le câlinent comme autre fois en lui disant qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui. Mais maintenant, les câlins étaient rares et les mots doux peu présents. La maison était remplie de regards en coin et de silences angoissants.

Alors il ne sortait pas car il avait peur que les gens ne lui lancent des regards en coin et ne s'enfuient loin de lui. Au loin, dans un monde qui n'en était pas un. Qu'ils ne se renferment et ne lui parlent plus. Qu'il ne devienne invisible pour eux parce qu'il était malade et ne guérirait jamais. Parce que Remus Lupin était un petit garçon atteint d'une maladie incurable. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire incurable mais ça avait l'air grave quand le médecin l'avait dit à ses parents, et qu'ensuite ils l'avaient regardé avec beaucoup de peine. Et maintenant, il pense les avoir déçus.  
Il ne savait plus comment leur parler sans culpabiliser d'être devenu ce qu'il était, comme si c'était de sa faute ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Ils ne savaient plus comment parler à leur tout petit sans le blesser. Alors, ils s'enfermaient tout trois dans leur silence parce qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'ils ne savaient plus comment agir comme une famille normale.  
Mais justement, ils étaient plus une famille normale, il fallait juste qu'ils le comprennent et agissent sans traiter sa maladie comme un tabou. Les entendre en parler n'allait pas le briser mais ce silence, si.


	8. Le noir de ses yeux

**Nuit du 25 juillet 2015**

 **Thème : Etincelles**

 **Personnage :Tom Jedusor, Merope Gaunt**

Elle se battait avec ardeur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais en même temps, c'était le cas. Elle se battait pour ce qui lui était cher, pour l'être qui bougeait en elle. Elle se battait pour survivre au moins le temps de donner la vie. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur et de respirer pour que le bébé puisse s'en sortir.  
Elle savait bien qu'elle y laisserait la vie. Il était trop tard plus rien ne la retenait en ce monde si ce n'était l'être qui croissait dans son ventre. Mais une fois qu'il serait sorti, une fois qu'il vivrait seul qu'allait-elle faire?  
Elle n'avait pas la force de survivre pour lui. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle se battait seulement pour retarder l'échéance. Pour donner la vie et laisser la sienne s'en aller.  
Et puis ce fut fini. Son tout petit se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras. Ses yeux déjà sombres étincelaient et la regardaient avant de se clore. Ses yeux, pour qui elle aurait pu se battre, venaient de se sceller et avec elle le courage de se relever à nouveau. Elle était fatiguée de la vie. Elle prit juste la peine de donner son nom à la directrice de l'orphelinat, le même nom qui fut celui de l'amour de sa vie. Et elle partit comme ça, seule et abandonnée de tous.


	9. Masque

**Nuit du 25 juillet 2015**  
 **Thème** : Feindre  
 **Personnage** :Sirius Black

Feindre : Donner pour réel ce que l'on ne ressent pas, simuler un sentiment pour tromper ; affecter.  
Un mot du dictionnaire qui lui convenait tellement.  
Il avait un jour lu cette définition et depuis il trouvait que c'était un mot pour lui. Un mot qui lui collait à la peau. Ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il apposait sur son visage et qu'il portait en permanence. Ce n'était que des mots savamment utilisés pour camoufler tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il ressentait.  
Un code qu'ils reprenaient tous à loisir dans cette société enfouie dans un marasme de paraître. Un code et des coutumes d'un autre siècle qui les faisaient s'embourber dans un ennui sans nom. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce monde là, il n'était pas fait pour les masques et les faux semblants.  
Lui, il voulait dire ce qu'il pensait et briser les masques policés que les gens affichaient pour cacher leur mépris et leur morne vie.  
Il voulait montrer son visage courageux au lieu d'un masque indolent ourlé d'un sourire sardonique.  
Alors, quand le Choipeaux lui évita la maison des masques et l'envoya dans celle du courage, il put enfin respirer. Et porter pour la dernière fois son masque et feindre la déception de ne pas être envoyé dans l'illustre maison où tous les Black allaient depuis des décennies. 


	10. Impensable ça rime avec

**Nuit du 25 juillet 2015**

 **Thème : Indispensable**

 **Personnage :Lilly Evans, James Potter**

Indispensable ça rime avec impensable.  
Leur amour pouvait se résumer en cette phrase. Au départ il était impensable de les envisager ensemble. Mais pourtant maintenant c'est inenvisageable pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se passer de l'autre. Pour lui tout avait été plus simple, dès son premier sourire elle avait conquis son cœur mais il avait fallut une lutte acharné pour la faire céder. Mais maintenant il ne regrettait pas ses tentatives et efforts pour gagner son cœur.  
Lily et James c'était un amour impensable qui était devenu envisageable avant de devenir indispensable. Un amour de cinéma, désuet à souhait.


	11. Une couleur de plus

**Nuit du 15 aout 2015**

 **Thème : Extraordinaire**

 **Personnage :Neville Londubat**

Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Un événement banal qui ne mériterait pas d'être raconté. Et pourtant, pourtant ce petit geste de rien du tout, qui sort quand même un peu de l'ordinaire, l'avait fait sourire.  
Sur les murs blancs de son appartement, elle avait collé des post-it, des post-it de toutes les couleurs qui se mêlaient déjà à ceux qu'ils avaient mis. Des post-it avec des traces de son rouge à lèvres qui formaient de doux baisers sur sa glace à côté du post-it avec un sourire heureux. Des post-it avec des mots d'amour qui dansaient sur les murs de sa chambre, des petits papiers qui le feraient rêver à des jours heureux, là dans sont lit.  
Des papiers de couleurs partout dans son appartement, si triste sans elle. Des post-it qui prenaient la forme d'avions prêts à conquérir le ciel, des cocottes en papier qui se perdaient au milieu des cocottes en fontes de la cuisine. Des grenouilles en carton qui jouaient à cache-cache dans les plantes de son balcon. Un immense carillon en papier qui se mouvait lentement au gré du vent près d'une des vitres ouvertes.  
Ce n'était que de simples bouts de papier colorés et pourtant ils le rendaient heureux. Seul dans son appartement minuscule il avait cherché toutes ses preuves d'amour minuscules laissées par Hannah. Microscopiques fragments de leur amour, de son amour.  
Et soudain il le vit, infime papier rose niché au milieu de tous les post-it laissé par ses amis. Une nuance qu'il avait vue nulle part sur tous les post-it qui peuplaient son monde, qui avait tant besoin de couleur. Un papier qui avait tout d'une déclaration et là, devant son frigo blanc où nageaient et voletaient des fragments des gens qui comptaient pour lui, il se sentit revivre.

Sa vie qui était en noir et gris depuis la bataille venait de retrouver toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Le bleu de Luna, un bleu comme le ciel qu'elle aimait contempler. Les post-it jaunes qu'il avait tant glissés dans les affaires d'Hermione pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.  
Les nuances de rouge et orange qui se déclinaient à l'infini pour les Weasley. Le violet de Seamus qui adorait cette couleur peu classique, Dean et les papiers turquoise comme la mer dont il rêvait. Et près d'un post-it vert, où il avait dessiné un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, se lovait un petit cœur dessiné sur un papier rose. Un de ces post-it qu'il avait offert à Hannah pour Noël, le seul post-it rose qu'elle avait semé dans tout son appartement. Un papier rose qui lui donnait à nouveau foi à l'avenir.


	12. Oisillon

**Nuit du 15 aout 2015**

 **Thème : Clos(e)**

 **Personnage :Astoria Greengrass**

Enfermée dans un aquarium elle ne rêve plus que de vivre au grand air. De briser les murs qui closent son monde, pierres qu'elle détache une par une jusqu'à voir des pans de ciel bleu. Les bras en croix étalés sur la pierre froide, elle contemple le plafond stérile.

Lentement, elle décolle le mortier. Fait bouger les pierres sous ses doigts diaphanes qu'elle glisse dans les fentes. Ses doigts griffent la pierre à s'en racler les ongles et s'ouvrir les mains. Ses talons fermement plantés dans le sol, elle s'appuie de toutes ses forces sur les murs de pierres.

Lentement, doucement, ils vacillent. Millimètre par millimètre, elle avance. Les pierres tombent au sol, les murs bougent sous son corps malingre. Elle voit de plus en plus le ciel bleu et là-bas, au loin, elle arrive même à voir des taches vertes à travers les fentes du mortier qui se décolle.

Lentement, doucement, mais sûrement, elle sort de sa prison. Les murs cèdent, et avec eux emportent tout un pan de son ancienne vie. Les pierres chutent sur son éducation qui se rompt en minuscules fragments éparses qui viennent joncher le sol de marbre.

Elle s'avance à travers les ruines et contemple le monde extérieur. Elle se sent fragile en dehors de sa cage dorée. Fragile oisillon qui, une fois le monde à sa portée, se réfugie dans la nostalgie. Elle est comme ça, Astoria.


	13. Chercher à vivre

**Nuit du 21 novembre 2015**  
 **Thème** : chercher  
 **Personnage** :Georges Weasley

Il cherchait son chemin, il tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule environnante.  
Il s'était perdu dans cette foule et n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin.  
Il avait beau crier, hurler son malêtre rien n'y faisait. Il ne sait pas comment tout cela était arrivait.

Il s'était perdue dans cette foule et se perdait encore dans ce monde qui n'était plus le sien.  
Une foule de pitié et un monde d'après-guerre.

Il cherchait une porte de sortie, un échappatoire à sa tristesse. Il l'avait perdu et avec lui s'en était allé une partie de son âme. Il était mort et avec lui son désir de vivre avait était enterré.  
Il ne lui restait plus rien ne lui si ce n'était que des souvenirs et un arbre planté là-bas au fond du jardin sur un trou remplis de cendre.

Il n'était plus avec lui, il était partit et lui restait.  
Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que cherchait à vivre avec ce trou dans le coeur et cette oreille en moins. 


	14. Rire d'antan

Tout avait commencé comme chaque matin, le petit déjeuner chez eux était morne. Du moins s'ils prenaient la peine de le prendre ensemble, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'éviter.  
Elle n'avait jamais compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Fut un temps ou à défaut de s'aimer ils s'appréciaient.

Elle se rappelle d'autrefois, ils étaient si jeunes alors. Et elle était si belle, d'une de ses beautés froides et puis le temps avait fait son oeuvre et sa passion avait creusé des sillons dans son coeur et son corps. Elle s'était laissée dévorer par la flamme qu'il entretenait, consumer par sa passion. Elle avait sacrifié sur l'autel du sang ses idées de famille et de ses projets avec son nouveau mari. Oui c'était il y a si longtemps. Un temps où elle avait épousé Rodolphus avec l'idée de peupler le monde de petit sang-pur. Mais elle était devenu une guerrière comme son nom la prédestinait. Elle avait laissé tomber ses rêves d'enfants et s'était consacré à sa foi. Elle avait tourné le dos à Rodolphus, et lui ouvrait sa couche qu'à de rares occasions. Le seul homme qu'elle aimait était tout autre que son mari.

Ce n'était qu'un ivrogne, un bon à rien. A peine capable de suivre les ordres du Maitre. Mais il avait le Sang-pur et ce n'était pas un mauvais parti et c'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle laissait aux autres le soin de pondre des marmots et les élever dans la pure tradition. Elle avait sacrifié ce rêve d'enfant qui appartenait maintenant uniquement à sa jeunesse. Elle avait hésité une seconde lorsque le Maitre lui avait demandée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais il l'avait rassuré en voyant son hésitation, elle était trop précieuse pour lui. Elle était sa guerrière, sa main et elle devait toujours être à ses côtés. Elle était au dessus de ces autres femmes qui tombaient enceinte pour grossir les futurs rangs de mangemort. Avec elle il allait faire de grandes choses.  
Alors elle avait tout sacrifié, Rodolphus et sa progéniture, car le maitre l'avait demandé, et qu'il était le seul qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Rodolphus ne cessait de lui en vouloir pour ce rêve qu'ils avaient eu et qu'elle avait brisé, écrasé d'un coup de talon pour un autre homme que lui. Non il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle restait sa femme et elle devait lui donner un fils. Un futur Mangemort, un enfant pour qu'il ne soit plus la risée des autres. Et ce matin elle était là devant lui, un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'observait. Il préférait cela plutôt que ce regard supérieur qu'il détestait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant le Maitre la protégeait.  
Alors par provocation il transforma la serviette en cocotte de papier et la fit plonger dans la tasse de thé de sa femme. Un jeu auxquelles ils avaient tant joué auparavant, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Un temps où ils pouvaient encore être insouciant et où tout les deux rivalisaient de farces et autres pour piéger les compagnons de table. Oui c'était il y a bien longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il voyait ses traits se détendre, et ses yeux se plisser en un sourire lumineux il retrouvait la Bella d'antan.  
Très vite la bataille de cocotte se transforma en bataille rangée d'Aguementi. Et dans le rire cristallin de Bella, ce rire de jeunesse oubliée il retrouvait la femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée.


	15. Saletés d'hormones

La façon qu'elle avait de passer si facilement du rire aux larmes ces temps-ci l'étonnait toujours. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle se servait de sa chemise comme un mouchoir. Et maintenant la voilà entrain de s'y agripper pour éviter de tomber tellement elle rit.  
Merlin c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais bon c'était ces "saletés d'hormones" qui la rendait folle comme le disait si bien Hermione. Et lui n'avait plus qu'à supporter son humeur en attendant que leur fille pointe son nez.  
Mais parfois Ron se demandait si sa femme ne profitait pas un peu de cette excuse d'hormones.


	16. Souvenir d'une porte

C'était une invitation au voyage. Une prospection au sein d'elle même et son subconscient. Comment était-elle devenu professeur de botanique? La question du jeune Londubat l'obligea à se replonger il y a des années auparavant lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant entrant à Poudlard. Très tôt la botanique devint son cours favori. Et elle s'amusait à faire grandir dans la salle commune de Poudlard les nombreuses plantes qu'elle récupérait auprès de son professeur et au gré de ses promenades. C'était bien sur des plantes inoffensives qui envahissaient en toute impunité la salle chaleureuse des Poussoufles. Ces amis aimaient bien ses plantes et lui prêtaient même main forte pour s'en occuper.  
Elle aimait cette salle commune, tellement agréable avec cette porte ronde brune comme les murs. Le feu qui crépitait tout le temps dans l'âtre et les multiples tables basses, fauteuils, poufs qui peuplaient la salle. Des coussins de toutes les couleurs égayaient la pièce et trainaient sur les vieux tapis élimés. Oui leur salle était la plus accueillante des quatre maisons et avec ses plantes elle y contribuaient.  
Elles étaient partout, dans chaque recoin de la salle, dans tous les contenants qu'elle trouvaient. Suspendu aux poutres, sur les tables basses, le rebord de la cheminée. Elles avaient suscité des vocations, avaient rendu vivante leur foyer, elle aimait les plantes pour tout cela. S'en occuper et pouvoir les admirer. Et ici dans cette pièce qui était devenue sa maison elle se sentait chez elle. Elle voulait continuer à s'occuper des plantes et voir de nouvelles générations d'élèves occuper la salle commune de Poussoufle et l'aider à s'occuper de ces étranges plantes.

Elle était petite, potelé, une chevelure indisciplinée et toute frisée et elle aimait la terre et ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Elle était née en 1937, la même année que le premier roman de Tolkien, dans une famille où on avait autant de chance d'être moldu que sorcier.  
Son premier chez elle était ici dans ce trou de hobbit comme elle aimait l'appeler.  
Elle avait 17 ans, le Seigneur des anneaux venait de sortir et elle, elle passé ses ASPICS. Elle avait 17 ans et elle serait professeur de botanique pour pouvoir continuer à s'occuper des plantes. Elle restera à Poudlard car son premier foyer était ici, derrière cette porte ronde de couleur terre.


	17. L'opulence des parvenus

Le luxe il n'aimait pas ça. Chez lui tout était spartiate. Peut être cela venait-il de son éducation, chez lui on était pas riche et ils vivaient dans le dénuement le plus total. Et puis c'était plus pratique a réparer le mobilier comme disait sa mère en tentant de sourire. Son père s'acharnait sur le mobilier déjà usé et patiné par le temps et ses crises de violence.  
Le luxe et l'opulence il ne connaissait pas, contrairement aux sang-purs avec qui il était à Poudlard. Mais toute cette opulence ne l'avait jamais attiré, au contraire elle l'écoeurait tout en le faisant se sentir insignifiant.  
Il n'avait jamais cherché par la suite à étaler son nouveau prestige lorsqu'il avait rejoint le rang du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'était pas comme ces parvenus qui tentaient par tout les moyens de se comporter comme les autres aristocrates. Lui il assumait ce qu'il était, et au contraire était fière d'en être arrivé là.  
Et puis c'était dans son caractère surtout. Il n'aimait pas les bibelots, et y attachait aucun sentiments. Les choses qu'il aimait, le seul luxe qu'il avait c'était deux-trois babioles, le collier de sa mère et des photos et lettres de Lily qu'il cachait précieusement dans son coffre sous le lit.


	18. Il avait eu le choix

A t'on toujours le choix? Il se le demandait bien. On ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis. Depuis qu'il était né on avait décidé à sa place. Il était l'ainé, il était un Black et de par sa naissance son destin était déjà tracé. Mais pourtant ce jour là un choix s'offrait à lui. Un choix qui pourrait tout changer.  
Un choix qui était bien difficile à faire quand on a 11 ans. Il était là sous ce chapeau crasseux, sur un tabouret avec des centaines de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui. Le chapeau à peine posé sur ses cheveux bruns ondulés s'était agité et s'était mis à lui chuchoter à l'oreille des choses. Des choses qui pourraient tout changer.

A lui la grandeur des Serpentards, un avenir fait de gloire et de respect.  
Il était Black, il était l'ainé, à lui le cercle d'influence et de gens quémandant son amitié.  
Il était un Black, il venait d'une ancienne famille d'aristocrate, leur devise est "toujours pur".  
Il était un prince parmi les serpents.  
A Serpentard il aurait tout les honneurs, son avenir était tracé depuis son berceau.

A lui Gryffondor, un avenir incertain fait de courage et loyauté.  
Il était Sirius, il était différent, à lui l'amitié fidèle et tortueuse.  
Il était Sirius, un enfant courageux et qui voulait faire ses preuves.  
A Gryffondor il s'affranchirait de sa famille, il disait adieu à un avenir certain.

Il était un chapeauflou, il avait le choix et c'était difficile. Comment choisir à 11 ans ce qu'on voulait être plus tard?  
Il ne voulait pas rompre avec sa famille et il savait qu'allé chez l'ennemi serait vu comme une trahison. Mais serpentard ne serait jamais chez lui.  
Cette échange silencieux avec le choipeaux avait duré quelques secondes, c'était trop peu pour que les gens devinent qu'il était un chapeauflou.  
Il avait suivit les conseils du choixpeau qui avait su lire au plus profond de son coeur.  
Il était allé à Gryffondor.  
Il avait 11 ans et il avait fait le choix de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix d'aller dans la maison adverse.


	19. Super doudou

Regarde papa, tu as vu maman doudou il sait voler.  
La fillette tendait devant elle son doudou et une fois celui-ci posé sur le tapis rien n'y fit, la peluche restait inerte.  
Amusés les parents firent semblant de croire que le petit lapin en peluche blanc de leur fille savait voler.  
C'était sans compter la perspicacité de leur fille qui leur reprocha de faire semblant alors que là doudou il volait pas.  
Les parents étaient retournés dans le salon laissant leur fille bouder dans la chambre avec son lapin qui ne voulait plus voler.  
Une fois les parents partit, elle resta assise sur le tapis, ses petits yeux plissés et ses poings fermés dans une concentration sans faille.  
Et très vite la petite boule de peluche blanche ce remis à virevolter autour de la fillette qui s'écriait vole vole vole pour l'encourager.  
Ses parents en attendant crier leur fillette s'attendrirent sans savoir qu'un étage au dessus quelque chose de magique se produisait.  
Hermione, 5 ans, sorcière en devenir.


	20. Le silence de la vie

Elle aimait le silence et en cela elle était si différente de sa soeur. Pour Parvati la vie signifiait avoir du monde autour d'elle et vivre dans un brouhaha perpétuel. A chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à sa soeur à Londres elle était assaillit par le bruit. Le bruit dans ce parc non loin de la rue animée ou vivait sa soeur. Le chaos dans l'appartement de sa soeur. Tout ce fatras de livres éparpillés au quatre coin de la pièce. Les étagères de la cuisine qui croulaient sous le thé dans des poches en papier kraft marron, des sachets en papier blanc élégant avec des noms compliqués calligraphié dessus, des boites rétro. Des étagères qui pliaient sous le poids des nombreuses tasses chinés et théière chinées par sa soeur. Sa cuisine sentait les épices, et le thé. Il y avait toujours de l'eau entrain de bouillir, des feuilles de thé et autres aromates entrain de sécher sur des fils pendus au plafonds. Des fruits coupés en tranches entrain de sécher sur des clayettes. Et des plantes aromatiques entrain de pousser dans d'ancien panier à salade accrochés à des clous fichés dans les poutres apparentes.  
Des enveloppes de krafts marron, et des sachets encombraient les multiples tables basses du salon. Des plantes venait s'écraser contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Un Balcon envahit lui aussi de plantes. Des guirlandes et fanions accrochaient aux poutres donnaient à ce joyeux bazar un air de foire. Et dans ce désordre permanent les bruits résonnaient. La bouilloire siffler, l'encens grésillait, le feu crépitait. Une minuscule cascade zen glougloutait dans un coin, pendant que le chat ronronnait sur le tapis. La musique n'était jamais arrêté chez sa soeur. Et le brouhaha des gens qui parlait lui donnait mal à la tête. Il y avait toujours trop de monde chez Parvati, c'était des amis qui étaient venus papoter, des clients venu lui acheter directement du thé au lieu de passer au magasin. Des chouettes qui tapotait à la vitre, et le fournisseur qui sonnait chez elle confondant adresse de facturation et de livraison. Chez Parvati c'était le tourbillon de la vie. Une vie qui lui semblait si étrange.

Chez elle, Padma était seule. Toujours un plat sur le feu, un livre sur la table basse près du feu. Et l'encens qui crépitait tout doucement. La théière s'arrêtait s'en siffler et le simple clock du mécanisme signifiait que c'était l'heure du thé. Son appartement c'était un ilot de calme au sein de la campagne anglaise. Son ile avant de pouvoir retournez là-bas chez elle en Inde. Là ou elle se sentait vraiment chez elle, avec un soleil qui réchauffe au lieu d'un feu de cheminée. Là bas ou tout sentait la terre chaude, les épices et l'encens. Une odeur qu'elle retrouvait dans sa cuisine ou les sachets d'épices étaient aux couleurs d'Orient. Ou le feu de tourbe dispensé chaleur et odeur tourbeuse. Sa vie elle l'aimait silencieuse, remplit de paysages d'Orient et de dessin qu'elle crayonnait sur un tapis moelleux.


	21. L'amour au quotidien

L'intimité qu'il voyait dans les parents de James le surprenait toujours autant. Il avait beau vivre chez eux depuis quelques mois déjà il ne s'y faisait pas.  
L'amour que se portait Fléamont et Euphemia transparaissait à chacun des gestes qu'ils esquissaient l'un envers l'autre. Ces parents à lui ne se touchaient jamais, et c'est à peine si ils se supportaient. Sa mère marmonnait sans cesse des récriminations envers son mari qui la fuyait comme la peste.  
Ici la maison était calme, et il n'était pas rare qu'il surprenne Fleamont presser tendrement l'épaule de sa femme ou déposer un baiser sur sa tempe au détour d'un geste du quotidien. Un sourire esquissait, un mot tendre faisait partit de leur quotidien. Euphemia aimait s'occuper de son mari et chacun de ses gestes témoignaient de son affection.


	22. Survivre

Vivre. Certains jour elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir la signification de ce mot.  
A chaque fois que ses proches venait la voir à l'hôpital pour l'exhorter à vivre, à guérir elle détournait le regard.  
Elle ne vit plus enfermée dans la pièce aseptisé où des étrangers tourbillonnent autour d'elle en tentant de lui redonner figure humaine.  
Elle survit, là où elle veut se laisser mourir. Mais elle n'y arrive pas un instinct primitif la pousse à se battre pour s'en remettre. C'est quelque chose d'animal, qui prend source dans ce qu'elle a subit, qui l'oblige à vivre avec le monstre qu'elle est devenu.

Elle ne peut souffrir de voir son corps nue exposé aux yeux des autres. Elle se sent si laide, monstrueuse, animal. Elle ne veut pas regarder son corps si maigre parsemé de cicatrices là où Greyback l'a tailladée, lacérée, dévorée. La nuit elle sent encore ses crocs se refermer sur sa chair en une morsure douloureuse.  
Elle hurle en s'en arracher les poumons et sans les sangles qui maintiennent ses bras contre le lit elle se serait griffé à en faire taire la douleur.  
Et même si la douleur n'est plus dans son corps elle l'est encore dans son cerveau malade. Elle devient folle. Chaque jour est une lutte acharnée pour tenter d'apaiser sa folie. Et chaque soir celle-ci revient encore plus forte s'incruster dans chaque particules qui composent son corps.  
Elle ne vit pas, elle survit dans cet hôpital où on l'a enfermée.


	23. L'illusion de l'amour

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il s'était voilé la face. Il avait fermé les yeux sur cette vérité qui lui faisait si peur.  
Au nom de l'amour il avait fait mine de ne pas voir le côté sombre de Grindewald. Maintenant que le corps d'Ariana gisait à ses pieds il ne pouvait plus se leurrer.  
Il avait fait souffrir sa famille pour un amour de jeunesse. Il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses erreurs. Ses rêves de grandeur devait cesser, il fallait qu'il cesse de fuir ses devoirs.  
Il était peut être déjà trop tard pour réparer ses tords.


	24. Une toile à remplir

Si elle avait su peindre elle aurait put esquisser chaque traits de son visage sur la toile blanche. Mais à défaut de savoir dessiner elle imagine.

Sur la toile imaginaire elle esquisse les angles du visage encore jeune mais ravagé par les remords et la guerre. Autour des yeux marrons elle grave quelques rides dans le visage marqué par la maladie. Des mèches châtains parsemaient de gris viennent colorer la toile et adoucir les traits émaciés.  
Sur la toile vierge elle grave l'image du visage tourmenté de Remus Lupin. Un portrait qui la suit dans ses rêves et ses désirs d'avenir.


	25. Un atoll à la merci des vagues

Il avait l'impression d'être sur un fragile ilot de terre battu par le vent et la mer. Seul au milieu du chaos. La digue retenait en grande peine ses émotions. Il les sentaient tourbillonner, enfler avant de venir se fracasser contre le brise-lames.  
Il tentait de pas céder, mais il sentait bien que les vannes commençait à rompre. Déjà l'eau s'infiltrait par de minuscules fissures et menaçait d'engloutir son esprit. Les germes de la folie se glissaient dans la membrane maintenant poreuse de son cerveau. A chaque assaut des détraqueurs il voyait l'édifice ployer.  
Alors lorsqu'il sentait que les vagues commençaient à être trop menaçante il se transformait en chien. Et là son atoll stérile devenait tout d'un coup plus accueillant et la houle moins redoutable.


	26. Le mur de l'amitié

Il trouvait ça joli toute ces couleurs sur le mur lézardé. Sur la paroi de la petite maison qu'il occupait avec Seamus et Neville il avait peint en vert les briquettes de la salle commune. Un vert tendre comme les bourgeons printanier, une couleur qui sonnait comme l'espoir. Neville toujours aussi doué en botanique avait entrepris d'y faire pousser quelques plantes qui couraient maintenant sur tout un pan de mur.

Amusé par cette cloison coloré leurs amis avait entrepris d'y laisser leur pattes.  
Ainsi mêlées aux tommettes peintes par Dean d'autres couleurs prenaient d'assaut le mur. Seamus avait pavé les briquettes d'un chemin jaune comme les briques d'or du Magicien d'Oz.  
Neville avait esquissait des volutes dans une couleur marron comme la terre.  
Luna avait voulut peindre d'un bleu azur cette oeuvre singulière, et maintenant c'est comme si la fissure qui balafrait le salon s'ouvrait sur un ciel sans nuage.  
Et puis il y avait les parements rose de Lavande et ceux beige d'Hannah, les pavés violet profond qu'Hermione s'était appliquée à colorer et ceux barbouillés dans un camaïeux d'orange et rouge par Harry et Ron, les briques cramoisie de Ginny et celle turquoise comme l'eau qu'il avait rajouté.

C'était joyeux et colorés et toutes ces couleurs égayait leur nouvelle maison. Et à chaque personne qu'ils appréciaient ils leur proposait d'apposer leur marque sur le mur du salon.


	27. Chimère amoureuse

Il avait beau se dire que c'était une illusion il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. La jeune fille était pour un autre. En tout cas c'est ce dont tout le monde dans sa famille semblait convaincu. Parfois il avait l'impression que les deux concernés n'avaient pas leur mot à dire dans cette histoire.  
Oh bien sur il ne pouvait pas manquer de voir les regards énamourés d'Hermione envers son jeune frère. Mais souvent ces regards étaient accompagnés de regrets, d'amertume et parfois même de colère. Alors ces jours-là il se disait que c'était bien que des chimères ces projets sur la comète que faisait sa mère à propos d'Hermione et Ron.  
Alors l'espoir reprenait et il sentait enfler ses sentiments pour la jeune fille dans sa poitrine. Mais il se sentait mal de se réjouir du ressentiment d'Hermione envers les bourdes récurrentes de Ron.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il plaisait aux filles rien n'y faisait avec elle il se sentait ridicule avec elle. Face à ses connaissance les siennes lui paraissaient bien maigre. Lorsqu'il regardait ses yeux chocolat des pensées qu'il aurait qualifier de niaises, en temps normal, l'assaillaient. Même ses aventures avec ses dragons lui paraissait insipide devant tout ce qu'elle avait traversé pendant ses années à Poudlard.  
Mais malgré tout il profitait de sa présence et chaque fois qu'il revenait au Terrier il espérait qu'elle y serait.  
Petit à petit une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux et il se trouvait maintenant au première loge pour voir le couple que formait Ron et Hermione battre de l'aile.  
Peut être qu'un jour la chance lui sourira et qu'il osera prendre son courage à deux mains pour affronter la lionne. En attendant il rêvait de ce moment sans trop espérer.


	28. L'arrivée de l'automne

L'automne commençait à s'annoncer.  
La frondaison de la forêt interdite se parait d'or et rouille. Les reflets cuivrés de l'automne se mêlaient aux verts des arbres. Le fond de l'air était encore chaud signe de l'été qui n'était pas totalement partit.  
La rentrée avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines déjà et les élèves de Poudlard prenaient leurs aises dans le parc du château. Profitant de leur week-end trois jeunes riaient dans une allée d'arbres colorés qui menait au lac. Leurs rires résonnaient dans l'air et un curieux rire semblable à un aboiement faisait frémir certaines feuilles prêtes à tomber.

Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants et prenait le temps de profiter de leur dernière fin d'été à l'abri des murs de leur école. Comme si elle le sentait la nature tirait sa révérence sur la fin d'une époque. Plus ils avançaient sur le chemin et plus les arbres semblaient se parer de leurs beaux atouts de cuivre et d'or. Les sentinelles silencieuses leur créer ainsi une allée qui les menaient vers le soleil qui se couchait sur le lac. En tendant la main ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir cueillir cette boule d'or à même la main. Heureux, confiants ils se sentaient prêt à croquer à pleine dent les merveilles du monde qui s'offrirait à eux demain lorsqu'il sera venu le temps de quitter Poudlard.

Ils étaient trois, ils étaient si soudés.  
Il y avait Sirius qui s'amusait comme un chien fou s'émerveillant de tout ce que le monde pouvait lui offrir lui qui avait été si longtemps enclos derrière les barrières d'un monde étriqué. En ce moment il rigolait de tout, de rien et surtout de son meilleur ami qui accélérait le pas maintenant qu'ils étaient en vue du vieux saule pleureur qui s'abimait dans la contemplation du lac qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Il y avait James qui pressait la marche un sourire aux lèvres maintenant qu'il voyait la chevelure rousse de Lily qui se confondait avec les feuilles cuivre qui couvrait le sol d'un tapis épais. Il était amoureux et ne doutait pas de la vie qu'il souhaitait mener avec celle qu'il avait un temps désespéré de conquérir.

Il y avait Remus qui heureux profitait de la vie que ses amis lui avait offerte. Il ne savait pas ce que la vie pouvait lui réserver mais il ne doutait pas de ses amis qui eux ne le laisserait jamais tomber malgré son petite problème de fourrure.

Autrefois ils étaient quatre. Mais depuis quelque temps il n'y avait que Peter et sa solitude. Il avait toujours au fond de ses yeux une lueur inquiète qui semblait l'empêcher de prendre part aux réjouissances.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour compléter ce tableau aux couleurs automnale. Et son absence qui pour l'instant n'était qu'une petite tache dans automne qui arrivait annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver.


	29. Perles de sueur

Il pouvait presque voir chaque goutte de sueur glisser sur sa peau. Elles s'accrochaient à son épiderme, puis doucement se mettaient à rouler. A chaque glissement c'est comme si elles creusaient un sillon dans sa chair dans le but de se rejoindre et créer un torrent qui partait à la conquête de chaque parcelle de son corps.  
En y regardant de plus près il remarqua que ces dizaines de perles translucides se paraient du bleu de la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et du rosé de sa peau. C'était un spectacle presque mystique que de voir ces millions de petites gouttelettes parsemer le corps de Pansy de leurs couleurs pastels.  
Il se sentait bien dans ses bras avec leur perles de sueur qui se rejoignaient pour former des ruisseaux sur leur corps enlacés.


	30. Un canapé rouge

Elle marchait dans les décombres sans rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Un brouillard épais dansait devant ses yeux et c'est comme si le monde n'existait plus. La guerre venait juste de se terminer. Autour d'elle des cris et pleurs résonnaient mais elle les entendaient à peine trop occuper à essayer d'entendre sa voix pendait qu'elle ne cessait d'avancer. Elle marchait pour ne pas s'écrouler.  
La peur broyait ses entrailles et elle la cherchait à travers les gravats. Elle n'était pas dans la grande salle étendue auprès des autres corps. Elle était nulle peur et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'espoir et l'angoisse se faisait plus présente.

Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qui la poussât à aller dans cette salle mais c'est en entrant qu'elle vit ce canapé au milieu des tables fracassées et bancs gisant à terre. C'est ce canapé rouge qui l'extirpa de son état de choc. Le meuble était incongru dans cette salle de classe silencieuse et dévastée. Un trou béant dans le plancher de l'étage du dessus ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa provenance. Elle s'avança pour toucher du bout de ses doigts l'étoffe rouge comme le blason de la maison de sa soeur. De la lumière filtrait entre les fenêtres et plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance presque paisible en comparaison avec le silence mortuaire qui régnait dehors.  
Elle aurait tant aimé que Parvati soit avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle accordait tant d'attention à ces petits détails incongrus tel qu'un canapé dans une salle de cours. Elle voulait entendre son rire moqueur lorsqu'elle lui expliquerait encore une fois qu'elle trouvait de la beauté dans ces petits éléments qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Alors qu'elle allait toucher une dernière fois le canapé de ses doigts avant de quitter la pièce à la recherche de sa jumelle elle entendit un rire s'élever de derrière le divan. Et ce fut comme si le sentiment qui l'avait poussé à franchir la porte de la salle devenait plus fort en sentant la présence d'un autre être humain. Tremblante elle pencha sa tête au dessus du sofa en tenant sa baguette fermement.

Padma maintenant que tu as fini d'admirer ce canapé pourrais-tu venir m'aider à me relever je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville.


	31. La princesse à la perle blanche

En ouvrant la boite elle trouva dedans une perle opalescente au milieu des plumes aériennes et blanches d'oie.  
A la vue de cette réminiscence du passé elle se mit à pleurer. Emue par le présent elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres.  
Inquiet Dean se pencha vers elle et dans un souffle posa sa question.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas Pansy ?  
Aveuglée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues elle esquissa un de ses trop rares sourires heureux.  
Il en valait la peine ce sourire.  
Il avait cherché avec acharnement des plumes d'oies pendant ses nombreuses promenades afin d'y nicher la précieuse perle blanche. Puis il avait trouvé dans le grenier l'écrin blanc dans lequel se nichait maintenant la minuscule perle.

Il l'aimait tellement sa Pansy qu'il voulait encore voir son sourire éclairer son beau visage.  
Chaque jour il tentait patiemment de lui redonner gout à la vie. Il lui montrait combien elle était belle et était loin du monstre, la paria dont les gens parlait.  
Alors il était allé quérir la perle blanche que Pansy avait autrefois trouvée dans le parc à Poudlard. Et qu'elle avait enfermée dans l'écrin blanc avec des plumes que ses amis avaient ramassés avec elle un de ces jours heureux où la guerre était si loin.  
Elle avait gardé précieusement cette perle blanche et avait déclaré à ses amis bien trop curieux que le jour où elle trouverait le prince charmant il pourrait là lui passer autour du cou.

Un soir d'hiver Pansy lui avait confié qu'amusée par ses paroles sa mère la lui avait fait monter sur chaine en attendant qu'elle le trouve son prince.  
Mais le prince n'était jamais venu et la guerre avait emportée son innocence d'enfant. Elle avait alors donné le collier à sa mère, remisé le coffret où elle rangeait son trésor dans le grenier familiale et jeté les plumes par la fenêtre.  
Dean avait décidé que la Pansy de son enfance avait bien le droit de vivre encore et que la guerre ne l'avait pas totalement détruite. Il était allé chercher les précieuses reliques pour voir fleurir un de ces trop rares sourires sur les belles lèvres de l'ancienne Serpentarde.

Ce soir là en plus d'un sourire et de larmes il put passer le coller au cou de celle qu'il aimait et sous ses doigts d'artistes il sentit sous la peau frémissante l'ancienne Pansy Parkinson revenir à la vie.


	32. Les allusions de Lavande

« Alors voyons voir savoureux, lettre S » tout en parlant à voix haute le jeune homme tournait fébrilement les pages de l'épais dictionnaire qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Trouvant enfin le mot entendu quelque temps plus tôt il colla presque son nez sur les feuillets, sans doute dans l'espoir de déchiffrer plus vite la minuscule police.

« Savoureux : Qui a bon goût, délicieux. » Une fois lut la définition il referma précipitamment le livre avant de le jeter sur la table s'attirant un regard agacé de Mrs Pince. Ne faisant pas attention à la remontrance silencieuse de la bibliothécaire il s'affala sur sa chaise sur laquelle il se mit à se balancer.

Ainsi Lavande le trouvait savoureux. Etourdit par les mots que sa camarade de Gryffondor lui avait adressé accompagnait d'un clin d'oeil suggestif il tomba à la renverse, s'attirant cette fois-ci le courroux de Mrs Pince qui le flanqua à la porte. Mais il en avait cure, et une fois devant la porte de la bibliothèque Ron s'élança à la poursuite de la belle blonde.


	33. Le sourire d'Eléonore

Plus que les autres toiles celle-ci était sa préférée. Sur cette toile Eléonore avait les traits d'une fée. Emporté par ses gestes fiévreux il avait tracé sur la toile en de grand gestes le visage qui le hantait.  
Il n'avait pas tenté d'en arrondir les angles et avait laissé ses mains guider le pinceau pendant que son esprit se noyait dans les grands yeux gris de sa muse. Son visage le hantait, il dansait devant ses yeux la nuit.  
Tenant désespérément d'extraire la graine fertile de son cerveau il s'acharnait sur la toile à grand coup de pinceau. Peu à peu l'esquisse prenait forme. Ce n'était pas une de ses toiles habituelles où chaque détail était représenté. Ce n'était pas non plus ses peintures où le visage était beau et les traits lissés. Non là, il avait taillé dans le vif, il avait cherché à capter l'essence même de la jeune femme.  
De grand coup hachurés dessinaient ses cheveux. Sa robe noire vaporeuse se fondait dans la nuit noire en des traits difformes. Il n'avait pas fait une belle toile, mais sous ses mains l'âme même de celle qui hantait tout ses rêves prenait forme.  
Au milieu de ce chaos né de son esprit embrumé par ses sens deux parfait yeux gris en amande le contemplait et une moue rose bien dessinée prenait naissance sous un petit nez aquilin parfait. Un visage magnifique et parsemé de petites taches de sons nichées au milieu de la pagaille de sa toile éclairait de son teint blanc l'obscurité du fond que dans sa transe il avait peint d'un bleu nuit profond.  
Oh elle n'était pas belle cette toile, elle n'était pas parfaite et il en avait fait d'elle beaucoup plus belle. Mais au milieu de la nuit les yeux gris et la moue rosée le regardait d'un sourire moqueur qu'il trouvait magnifique sur le visage d'Eléonore McKinnon.


	34. Le joueur d'échec

Depuis tout petit ce jeu le fascinait. Il avait longtemps regardé, du haut de ses trois pommes, ses frères s'y adonner. Les pièces bougeait sous ses yeux émerveillés. A chaque déplacement d'une d'elle il se mettait à babiller et à chaque coup de maitre il tapait ses petits mains potelées en signe de joie. Sa mère avait longtemps racontait qu'il pouvait s'occuper des heures entières à regarder le combat des minuscules pièces sur l'échiquier familiale.  
Maintenant, Ron était devenu un joueur d'échec hors pair et avait lié un lien profond avec ses pièces qui étaient presque devenues de fidèles amis.


	35. Le poids des siècles

div id="story"span style="font-size: 100%;"Il sentait la nostalgie poindre son nez. A six cent soixante-cinq ans c'est normal d'être nostalgique. C'est logique de vouloir se souvenir du passé. C'est long six siècles et pourtant, au crépuscule de sa vie les siècles deviennent secondes avant de tomber en poussière. Il aimerait retarder encore un peu l'échéance, prendre le temps de se souvenir, de se rappeler. Mais du temps il n'en a plu. Il réalise seulement maintenant le nombre de précieuses minutes gâchées. Persuadé qu'il était d'avoir toujours la vie devant soi il ne l'avait pas pleinement vécue. Les humains sont faits pour être éphémère./span/div 


	36. 1001 Herbes et champignons

Au plus profond de la forêt il existe une petite communauté qui vit retirée du monde. Là-bas à l'ombre des arbres, nichée dans l'herbe verte les habitants vivent paisiblement dans leur petit monde. Pépiant joyeusement ils jouissent d'un bonheur tranquille que rien ne vient troubler. Et puis qui donc viendrait donc troubler le repos de ces simples habitants des sous-bois ? Minuscules créatures amarrées au sol qui étalent leur réseau inextricable de filaments en un système complexe courant le long des racines des chênes centenaires.  
Non personne ne viendrait réveiller les endormis qui somnolent paisiblement dans la mousse qui forme leur nid tout en veillant d'un œil distrait sur leur domaine.

De temps en temps les minuscules créatures de la forêt usent du droit d'asile auprès de ces sentinelles d'un autre temps. Les botrucs aiment venir se percher sur leurs chapeaux pour regarder du haut de leur promontoire improvisé les fougères libérer leurs spores orangées. Les fées viennent danser à la lueur des lucioles au milieu d'eux et il n'est pas rare que pour l'occasion ils organisent eux aussi une ronde. Les petites créatures viennent jouer avec eux, disserter ou même seulement s'abriter sous leurs chapeaux festonnés quant aux grandes elles les oublient. A l'exception des centaures qui font bien attention à ne pas les piétiner de leurs lourds sabots.

Mais nul à part les habitants du bois ne savent que dans un recoin de la forêt interdite vit la plus grande communauté de Grande-Bretagne d'Amanites mordorées parlantes. Et cela est fort heureux.


End file.
